


That Feel When You Get Stuck In A Wall

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Multi, Stuck in the wall, Trans Gordon Freeman, Wall Sex, benrey's a bastard, face fucking, slight amount of shapeshifting from the third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Benrey's kind of a bitch, and likes putting Gordon into situations he can't exactly get out of. Gordon really doesn't mind as much as he says he does.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Benrey/Mystery Third, gordon freeman/benrey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Anonymous





	That Feel When You Get Stuck In A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm gay. 
> 
> Gordon is referred to with traditionally female terms (cunt/clit) here!

“Benrey you fucker!” Gordon shoved his hands uselessly against the wall, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get free. “Get back here! Benrey!” 

But of course, there was no response. Benrey was gone, off down the hall away from Gordon, leaving him trapped, top half in one room and bottom in the other, completely stuck. There was no way out, since Gordon couldn’t no clip without Benrey’s help, considering he was just human. The only reason that he was in this position at all was Benrey, the fact that he had trusted Benrey. 

Which wasn’t a bad decision, per say, but really more of a coin flip. 

And Gordon’s coin was rigged in Benrey’s favor. 

“Motherfucker.” Gordon squirmed uselessly, barely able to move his upper half, though that didn’t stop him from shoving at the wall trying to push the rest of the way through the wall, as if he could manage it. 

Nothing. 

“Benrey, the moment I get out of here, I swear to god.” Gordon muttered to himself, resigning to being stuck for the time being. Someone else in this house could pull him out, he was sure, though the damage to the wall would depend on who stumbled upon him next. 

Gordon jumped slightly, as a feather-light touch trailed along the part of his back out of the wall on the other side. For a moment, he thought he had imagined it, but a matching trailing touch on his other side had him squirming, and Gordon hit his hand against the wall. 

“Hey-” But that didn’t stop whoever it was on the other side. 

So so gentle, just barely touching him, his hips, trailing down the backs of his thighs and Gordon whined softly, trying to squirm away from it. This was. This was embarrassing as hell. What’s worse, in his mind, was that he was enjoying it. 

Benrey probably fucking planned this, didn’t he. 

Fucker. 

Gordon jerked again, as the person’s hand came around, unbuttoning his jeans in order to pull them down to his knees, and Gordon whined softly, eyes darting around the hall as he flushed. Bastard. He had to have planned this, he had to have, because Benrey was just like that, Benrey knew enough about Gordon to know he loved the concept of this, and of course he’d used it against Gordon. 

More gentle trailing touches, just barely there, teasing, and Gordon whined again, unsure if he wanted the other to stop and help him out, or to continue and leave him confused on who exactly was on the other side of this wall. 

To be completely honest, he had a favorite option, and it wasn’t the first one. 

Luckily for him, despite his inability to admit that to himself, the person on the other side of the wall seemed to know this, tugging Gordon’s boxers down to his knees as well. Gordon jerked anyways, eyes going wider. God, this was fucked. If anyone came down this side of the hall, he’d be fucked, there was no way-

“Hnng-” Gordon slapped a hand over his mouth, as the person on the other side of the wall licked up his cunt in a careful slow stripe. He could almost _feel_ the way the other grinned as he jerked. But it helped narrow down who it was, their tongue almost inhumanly long. 

Gordon wouldn’t put it past Benrey to stick him in the wall just to go around and fuck him, but no, no, Benrey wouldn’t be so calculating about it, so careful-

His train of thought was interrupted as the other’s thumb pressed carefully against his clit, rubbing in slow careful circles. Gordon whimpered, hips jerking slightly, head falling forwards, his hair thankfully hiding his face from view. No one else was in the hall, thankfully, but god, at any moment they could wander past and see this. That inhuman tongue slid between his folds teasingly, circling at his hole and Gordon whined slightly louder, before pressing his hand against his mouth again, biting down on the flesh of his palm, closing his eyes tightly. 

There was no pause, slow careful circles that were just slightly off from one another in speed, keeping Gordon just slightly off balance, shaking slightly, before, with no warning, the other pressed that inhuman tongue into him, one swift slide that had Gordon crying out, almost dripping just from this. Fuck fuck fuck. No, there was no way that was Benrey on the other side of the wall, Gordon loved him but he was far too impatient. 

So careful, so slow, building Gordon up slowly, a careful build that had him shaking, teeth dug into his hand as if that would muffle him at all, the soft little whimpers that Gordon breathed out, lifting his head to glance nervously down the thankfully still empty hall, when it stopped. 

The other person pulled away, and, while later, Gordon wouldn’t admit to it, he whimpered aloud, hips rocking back into nothing, and Gordon could have sworn he heard the other person chuckle, and Gordon went even redder, ducking his head as if he could _hide_ from the other. Of course, he couldn’t but god, it was so easy to pretend that he could. 

There was an almost affection pat against his ass, and Gordon huffed, shaking his head slightly, whining. If they were going to embarrass him this much, they could just get on with it, just-

A noise, faint from the other side of the wall, and Gordon perked up slightly, trying to hear it properly, but it went quiet, leaving Gordon still in the dark. Son of a bitch. Gordon whined again, half losing his shame, arching his back just a bit, which really did nothing considering his predicament, but it was the principle of the thing, really. 

The other’s hands settled at his waist, and Gordon wiggled slightly in their grip, head falling again, whining softly, eyes darting around the hall from behind the curtain of his hair. 

A slow careful slide, unrelenting and Gordon whined, far far too loud, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as the other’s cock pressed into him, leaving him shaking as their hips met his, and Gordon panted softly, nails digging at the wall with nothing to grab onto, shaking slightly. There was no pause, however, as the person pulled out just as slowly, and Gordon whimpered, rocking his hips back. 

A tap, just barely, against his ass, but Gordon stilled, feeling the threat behind the action, whimpering again, louder, hopefully heard through the wall, but so so embarrassing on this side, eyes darting down the hall, someone had to show up eventually, they couldn’t have not heard him-

And the other person continued this slow careful pace, just as teasing as before, _something_ just barely ghosting over his clit every time their hips met, and Gordon’s mind drifted from the thought of being caught, thumping his hand against the wall, whining louder at them, getting nothing in return but a harder smack to his ass. 

Fucker. Gordon huffed softly, resigning himself to this, shaking slightly, eyes once again going to follow the pattern he had set, tracking around the hall, but this time they stopped, going wide when he saw Benrey casually walking towards him, a sick little grin on his face, and Gordon _knew_ , Benrey had to know _exactly_ what was going on here from that look on his smug little face-

“Sup Gordo.” He grinned as he came to a stop in front of Gordon, who couldn’t help but notice how perfectly in line he was with Benrey’s dick, which was already straining against his jeans, before Benrey crouched down to be eye level with him, one hand slipping into his hair to hold his head up, Benrey’s grin only widening at the whimper it drew. “Having fun there?” 

“Benrey-” It was _supposed_ to come off chastising, almost angry, but instead, as whatever the fuck trailed against his clit again, it came out a breathless moan, and Gordon whined again, more at himself this time. Benrey hummed, leaning forwards to kiss him, not even hesitating before nipping at Gordon’s lips, forcing his tongue into Gordon’s mouth. 

At this point, Gordon went almost limp, shaking slightly, one hand coming up to grab at Benrey’s shoulder, the other pressing against the wall to still hold up his upper half, which he knew Benrey could do at this point, but the bastard would hold him up by his hair, which, while as wonderful as that thought was, wasn’t something Gordon needed to be dealing with right now. 

Benrey pulled back, licking his lips slightly, grinning, and Gordon whined at him, as a particularly hard thrust had him jerking, pulling his head back a bit as if trying to let it drop, only succeeding in pulling on his own hair, and Gordon just whined louder, pleading eyes searching Benrey’s. Benrey just grinned at him, releasing Gordon’s hair and letting him fall again, letting him hide for the moment. The person on the other side of the wall barely sped up, almost robotic in their actions, and Gordon whined louder, rocking his hips back slightly, jerking slightly as they hit his ass again, right over where they had the first few times. Fucker. 

There was a hand in his hair again, and Gordon gasped, as Benrey dragged his head back up, taking the noise as an opportunity to press his dick into Gordon’s mouth in one quick thrust, not giving him a chance before fucking into his throat, leaving Gordon to half choke, drool sliding down his chin, grabbing at Benrey’s hips, as if that would stop him. 

The contrast between the two hit Gordon hard, as Benrey purred little nonsensical pet names at him, almost violent in his thrusts, uncaring if Gordon actually sucked or not, just using him in a way that really should not have gotten Gordon as wet as he was, but god, he had been basically edged this entire time, as the person on the other side of the wall didn’t give him _enough_ to cum, just kept him hovering there, and Gordon knew they knew _exactly_ what it did to him, hovering on the brink but not being allowed for whatever reason, and Gordon whined, nails digging into Benrey’s hips, finally having something to hold onto. 

That must of clicked something in the other person, or maybe they were just waiting for a moment, whatever that moment may have been, because there was a pause, as Gordon’s legs were lifted, just slightly, and Gordon gasped, half choking on it as Benrey didn’t pause for a second, before the other matched Benrey’s pace perfectly, that little extra-Gordon really wanted to call it a tentacle, considering what it was being used for here-pressed hard against his clit, tight little circles that pushed Gordon right over the edge all of the sudden, Benrey pulling back just long enough to listen to the deep moan that ripped itself out of Gordon’s throat, before continuing on, neither giving him more of a pause than that. 

Gordon clung onto Benrey, eyes falling closed, shaking from the overstimulation, hips jerking as if he could squirm out of their grasp like this, clenching around the other, then half grinned as their hips stuttered in movement. 

Perfect. 

The teasing that the other had given to Gordon had affected them just as much, and Gordon rocked his hips back, clenching around them, hearing a dull thump from the other side of the wall, a deep shaking moan, and Gordon almost lit up with pride, shaking slightly as he rocked his hips into the overstimulation rather than away from it, panting. 

Benrey came first, pressing his hips to Gordon’s mouth, groaning softly as he came down Gordon’s throat, holding his hair in a tight fist, as Gordon whined softly. Benrey pulled away slowly, and Gordon gasped, but still clung onto him, shaking slightly. Benrey purred softly, not bothering to pull his pants back up before falling to his knees, letting Gordon cling onto his shoulders, stroking his cheek so gently, holding onto his chin so he could see Gordon’s reactions. 

“C’mon, Gordo... You can cum for us again, can’t you?” Gordon whined softly, hazy eyes locked onto Benrey’s, as the person on the other side of the wall groaned again, hips jerking against Gordon’s and Gordon’s eyes fell open as they came inside him, tight little circles against his clit and he shook, panting softly as he came again, clinging to Benrey, flushing as Benrey refused to let him hide his face at all, refused to look away. 

A moment of pause, as Gordon shivered, Benrey finally letting his head fall into Benrey’s shoulder, rubbing his back gently, purring lowly. The other pulled away slowly, carefully, trailing their hands along Gordon’s hips gently, affectionately, and Gordon whined lowly, closing his eyes in Benrey’s neck, barely registering it as Benrey pulled him free from the wall, lifting him into his arms, still purring softly, just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Yeah. K bye.


End file.
